A conventional pharmaceutical injection device of this type was configured to comprise a needle mounting component, a main case that had a cartridge holder, a lighting component for the cartridge holder, a piston that was inserted into a pharmaceutical cartridge mounted to the cartridge holder, a drive motor for driving this piston, and a controller that was connected to this drive motor. This lighting component was used to make it easier to check the remaining amount of pharmaceutical, etc., as is introduced in the following Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-24874), for example.
Also, with the pharmaceuticals used in recent years, when a pharmaceutical is dissolved or mixed in a solution, for example, there are cases in which pharmaceutical and a solution are separated. Depending on the type of pharmaceutical, the pharmaceutical injection device sometimes needs to be shaken before the pharmaceutical is injected into a body, in order to mix or dissolve the pharmaceutical in the pharmaceutical cartridge mounted to the cartridge holder.
This dissolution or mixing has to be performed by the user, and a message telling the user to shake the pharmaceutical injection device to which the pharmaceutical cartridge is mounted is displayed on a display component or the like of the pharmaceutical injection device, for example.